


a bit of ginger

by kintou



Series: a bit of everything [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Right before the snowstorm hits Sasuke goes to Naruto's home on the mountain. He finds Naruto, sick with a cold, and guesses that it's his time to take care of Naruto now.(this is a sequel for 'a bit of everything')
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: a bit of everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009440
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	a bit of ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic is a short sequal to [a bit of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254648) so please read that first!
> 
> Also, this is the most unbetad story i've ever posted, but I hope ya'll can still enjoy it a lot hahah. Please enjoy! <3

Going back to the mountain always made him feel like he could finally put his feet back on the ground. He drove carefully, since the snow had already started falling, but he knew the road inside out by now. His boss had said that, with all the snow that was coming up, it was better if everyone worked from home. Back in the day he would have complained about that. He used to hate working from home. He’d never been good at separating his work and private life, and working from home made that just about ten times worse.    
Naruto, though, wouldn’t allow him to work a second longer than what was necessary. He remembered the few times he’d gotten up earlier to get some work down, and how that had ended with Naruto in his lap. If he had a  _ real  _ workday, Naruto would make him cups of coffee and give him kisses on his hair. Now if he was just working  _ unnecessarily  _ Naruto would turn into a whiny child until they were rolling around in the dirt outside somewhere, Kurama on their heels. 

He parked his car in front of Naruto’s house. He got out his phone and quickly sent his brother a text saying:  _ Just arrived safely. I’ll come over for tea tomorrow.  _

He walked to the front door, snow falling on top of his hair, and opened it with the spare key he’d gotten not long after they started dating. Which was… almost right away, as weird as it still felt to Sasuke. Naruto hadn’t even hesitated about making him another key, clearing out some space in the closet for him, getting some more expensive coffee. 

As soon as the door opened he was greeted by Kurama jumping against him. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He walked into the kitchen. Kurama had no food, which was weird. He walked towards the living room, where soft music was still playing through the speakers. There, on top of that couch and wide legged, Naruto was sleeping. Something inside him felt warm at the sight. He let his coat fall onto one of the chairs, and then walked towards the couch. Softly, he kissed Naruto’s forehead. The other breathed out heavily and tiredly lifted the blanket a little higher. Naruto was, well, not looking all too well. Not terrible, but definitely more tiring than usual. With another quick kiss to his temple, Sasuke turned around again. In the kitchen he gave Kurama his dinner, and then opened the cabinet where the coffee usually was. There was none left. That was slightly worrying, with the snow coming up. Usually, Naruto went grocery shopping before he came over. They couldn’t exactly walk to a Seven Eleven here. He opened the fridge, then, just to check. The fridge was almost empty as well. There was still one piece of courgette, but not much more than that. He sighed and glanced into the living room, where Naruto was soundly sleeping. It was cold inside of the house, just slightly. Naruto was laying underneath two blankets, which was very good, but he could feel the cold slip through his blouse. Quickly, he walked upstairs, Kurama following him on his heels with every single thing he did. He fetched a big woolen sweater from Naruto’s closet, felt himself brown in it slightly and enjoyed that more than he’d like to admit. 

He texted Itachi:  _ ‘Could you send me the address to the local store? I think Naruto is feeling ill and I need to get things before the snowstorm.’  _

Itachi returned a text within seconds.  _ ‘I’ll drive you.’  _

He wanted to say no to that, but he realized that finding their shit grocery store wouldn’t be an easy task. 

After his moment of silence, Itachi texted: ‘ _ Be there in 5.’  _

So that was that. 

Sighing, he walked back into the living room. He sat down next to Naruto, stroking his hair softly. It felt weird to see Naruto sleeping next to him with a pained look on his face. Naruto was the kind of man to cuddle and drool in his sleep. He talked in his sleep about ramen and about getting kisses. Sasuke had often, after a stressful nightmare, found himself calmed by Naruto’s mumbling about food. Now he was frowning, his forehead slightly too warm. 

He pushed Naruto’s hair out of his face. Quite suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes, breathing in sharply. “Just me,” Sasuke mumbled. 

Naruto stared at him as if he held the secrets of this world. “You’re here.” 

Sasuke just nodded slowly. “How are you feeling?” 

Naruto, at that, pouted. Okay, so not very good. “Like shit. My throat hurts and I have so much fucking snot.” 

“Disgusting.” 

Naruto chuckled hoarsely. “You asked.” 

“Not about your snot, idiot.” 

“You’re so good to me.”    
Sasuke chuckled. “Itachi is coming to pick me up. We’re going grocery shopping before the storm.” 

“Oh shit,” Naruto sunk back into the couch. “I wanted to do that today.” 

“Rest.” 

Naruto shrugged, like an idiot who never rests. “Kiss me, then?” 

That, he could do. He leaned in slightly and let Naruto pull him further down by his neck. Naruto pecked his lips softly, then his jaw, then his ear. 

“Kiss me properly.” 

Naruto shook his head. “I’m sick.” 

“Hm, kiss me properly soft then.”

Naruto laughed, softly placed his forehead against his and then pecked his lips again. “That good?” 

It made him wish for so much more, that was for sure. He wished he could climb underneath the blanket with his lover. He wished he could softly ride him, doing everything Naruto liked while the other laid back. He wanted to– 

The bell rang. 

Naruto glanced at the door. 

“That’s Itachi.” He hadn’t meant to sound so grumpy while saying it. 

“You’re horny aren’t you.” 

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend, pushed him down by the jaw, then kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, smiling into the kiss. When he pulled back, Naruto was looking at him with wide, soft eyes. “You’re the disgusting one,” he said. 

“Fuck off. I’ll be back.” He stood up, fetched his coat from the chair. 

“Hm.. drive safely.” 

“I will.” 

“Your ass looks good in tha–” 

“Bye!” 

The grocery store wasn’t actually that hard to find, but with snow slowly falling down already, he was glad Itachi was driving. He hadn’t been in one car with his brother for what seemed like forever, but he wasn’t surprised that his brother drove calmly with some traditional classics playing though his radio. They both stayed silent. There wasn’t a lot to tell and he saw that as a good thing. Itachi, most of the time, only started talking when he was worried about Sasuke. 

He wasn’t then, right now. 

Itachi parked the car underneath a tree, at a spot that was barely a parking lot. The store was basically just the smaller version of a normal store. He guessed that most people around here did their shopping at this store, so it was to be expected. Itachi followed him inside calmly.

“I was thinking of making the rice soup mum used to make.” 

Itachi nodded. “Ginger and lemon soup would be good for Naruto if he caught a cold.” 

That’s what he’d been thinking. The soup was made out of rice, curry spices, ginger, lemon, beans and mushrooms. He used to love it, but he hadn’t tried making it since their mother had passed away. Itachi followed him as if he picked up soy beans and mushrooms, as he got a big chunk of ginger and then some lemon. When picking rice, Itachi stopped him. “You should get this one.” 

He raised an eyebrow at his brother, holding the cheap rice. 

“That one does taste better without soup, but it gets so thick that soup will turn into gruel.” 

Sasuke took the rice from his brother's hands. “You’ve made this before haven’t you?” 

“I just enjoy cooking.” 

“Don’t you have your own groceries to get?” 

Itachi chuckled lightly. “Right, right.” 

Itachi did, in fact, not have any groceries to get. Sasuke met up with him at the cash register after getting everything he needed, and saw his brother walking up to him with one pack of green tea in his hands. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked.

“Don’t underestimate the importance of a good cup of green tea, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, putting down the last of his groceries. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Outside, an old lady stopped then, giggling excitedly. Sasuke wondered why the hell she wanted to chat  _ in the fucking snow.  _ His hands were freezing. 

“You must be Sasuke!” she said

Sasuke nodded politely. 

“Naruto comes over for tea and walks our dog sometimes! Honey, he told us the world.”  _ Fucking Naruto.  _ Of course he had, the damn idiot. “You should come with him next time, alright darling? I’ll make some of my special apple pie.” 

“Will do.” 

“Please tell that boy I said hi.” She giggled. “Tell him he did well, getting such a pretty boyfriend!” 

Sasuke swallowed that. “That’s hardly–” 

“He’ll do just that, right Sasuke?” Itachi interrupted them, rubbing his hands together. There was some snow laying on the top of his head. “We’ll be leaving before the snow gets worse. Say hello to your husband from us.” 

Sasuke nodded again, then walked after Itachi like a child. “Drive carefully!” she yelled after them, then walked into the grocery store. Sasuke worried about how  _ she  _ was getting home safely, but he guessed that people who live in mountain villages always have their ways. 

As soon as they closed the door Itachi laughed at him a little. 

“How do you stand living here?” he sighed. 

Itachi shrugged. “You love it here.” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything in return. There was no need to. He really did. 

Naruto woke up when he’d already started cooking. By then everything they could see from their window was covered in a deep layer of snow. White flocks were still falling down, a lot faster than before. The window was slightly blurred from the steam. 

“Oeh, what are you making?” he heard Naruto’s warm and hoarse voice behind him. 

Naruto was still wearing the blanket around his shoulders. He slid his arms around Sasuke and peeked into the pan. Sasuke had just finished cutting some beans, poured them into the pan, and then leaned into Naruto’s warm touch even more. “Rice soup.” 

“Smells really good.” Naruto placed a soft kiss against his neck. He started rasping the lemon but made space for Naruto to kiss him too. “Lemon?” 

“Hm, and ginger.” 

“Interesting. Must be good if you’re making it.” Naruto grinned brightly. “Can I get you some tea?” 

“You can sit down and rest.” 

“C’mon–” 

Sasuke gave him a  _ look _ . Luckily, that worked. Naruto rolled his eyes but sat back on one of his kitchen chairs. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little further. 

“You’re boring.” 

“You’re sick.” 

Naruto chuckled. “I’m not good at that.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, unsurprised. He tasted the soup, ignoring his pouty idiot boyfriend. It tasted pretty okay. It needed a little more ginger, lemon and pepper. He added some, then tasted again. The rice was perfect, as he should have expected from rice his brother had recommended. 

Slowly, he poured the soup into a bowl. He placed the bowl of soup in front of Naruto, and then made a cup of tea with the leftover water and ginger. He slid the cup onto the table as well.

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” Naruto mumbled with the soup in front of him. “Y’know, considering you don’t exactly take good care of yourself most of the time.” 

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, put their chairs so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. He liked touching Naruto, even if the touch was small. “I had a good example.” 

He didn’t have to tell Naruto that that was about his mum. They’d talked about her, a while back, and it had felt like Sasuke was emotionally in a different world from where he’d been before. He hadn’t realized how stuck she had been inside of his head. How much it would  _ help him  _ to have someone talk to him about his mother. To complement him by saying he took after her.

Naruto reached out to him and grabbed his hand tightly. His hands were slightly sweaty. “Thank you,” Naruto whispered. 

He thought of how Naruto had helped him when he'd definitely been at his worst. When he had thought that life was not something worth living, at all. When he’d thought that he wasn’t worth more than a tiring job, take away, and the endless feeling of being  _ so fucking tired.  _ “It’s nothing.” 

They ate side by side. The soup made his stomach and his soul feel warm. Naruto chatted away about a lot of nothing. The other was good at that. Sasuke wondered how everything Naruto said kept being interesting. Though, somewhere, he realized that it was more about Naruto’s voice than any of the subjects. He didn’t tell Naruto this, he nodded and hummed along with every single one of his stories. 

Eventually, they fell into silence when Naruto got distracted watching the snow. “I want to go outside so fucking bad.” 

“Absolutely fucking not.” 

Naruto laughed. “I know, I know, it’s just so pretty.” 

He pushed the now empty bowl away from him a little bit, then stood up. He walked towards the window and stood still. Sasuke stood up and followed behind him. He took the blanket Naruto had hanging off his shoulders, and placed it around him carefully. Naruto was sniffing dramatically. “Go to bed, idiot.” 

“Sasuke,” He complained. “I want to watch the snow.” 

“We’ll take your blankets and pillows to the living room and watch the snow, hm?” 

“Ugh, who are you and what did you do to my favourite asshole?” 

Sasuke chuckled, pressed his lips against Naruto’s neck. “That’s it. Go to bed.” 

Naruto bared his neck a bit more, let himself get smothered in kisses and soft bites. “What’re you going to do if I don’t, hm?” 

“Kick you into your bed.” 

Naruto huffed. “So rude, asshole. Won’t you let me fuck you? You’ve been away for almost two weeks.  _ Two weeks, Sasuke.  _ I thought I was dying. Maybe I got a cold because I was waiting so long for you, hm? Take responsibility!” Naruto said, playfully. 

“Shut up.” Sasuke bit his year. Then he whispered: “If you go to the couch and drink another cup of tea, I’ll make you feel good, deal.”

“Oh, you bargain now? That’s hot.” 

Sasuke just pulled away from his lover’s warmth, and put on some more water. “So?” 

“I’ll take it.” Naruto was grinning excitedly. 

“You’re getting nothing if you don’t go to the couch right now.” 

“Awh, give me a hint.” Naruto walked up to him, grinded his crotch and hips against Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke almost fucking spilled the hot water. “Are you going to suck my dick? Hm, What–” 

Sasuke turned around, a smirk on his face. “Not if you keep standing in this cold kitchen, I won’t.” 

Naruto breathed out excitedly. “Right, bye.” He turned around, towards the living room. 

“You idiot.” 

Naruto drank his ginger tea, which was a fucking wonder. He was still slightly warmer than he was supposed to be, a bit more snotty, a bit more sweaty. Sasuke had never imagined liking someone enough to not care about these things. Yet here he was, feeling nothing but worried. 

He had gotten some extra pillows and blankets for Naruto and they found themselves, once again, laying on the couch in each other’s arms. Naruto had placed both arms around him, and placed small kisses on top of his forehead. “Sasuke,” Naruto whispered. 

“Hm?” 

“Missed you.” He slowly gripped Sasuke’s hips, pulled them closer together. “I hate this. Want you to have fun.” 

Sasuke placed his hands in Naruto’s hair, pulled their lips together and kissed the other until he felt breathless. He drove his hips forward, grinding against Naruto’s sweatpants covered hips. “Hm, I’m having a lot of fun.” 

“Sasuke–” 

Sasuke caressed Naruto’s cock through his pants and breathed out hoarsely. “Way more fun than everything else.” He palmed Naruto, then slowly slid his hands into those soft pants. “Hm?” 

Naruto pushed against him roughly, moaning out. “Y– yeah.” 

Sasuke pushed him down, back against the couch. “No moving. Rest.” 

“Fuck– Sasuke.” 

He ignored his lover’s complaints, stroking his hard on with a smirk on his lips. “Hm?” He sat up, put his legs on both sides of Naruto’s lap. With his hand still on Naruto’s chest, holding him down, he drove his hips forward. He felt Naruto’s hard on grind against his ass. Naruto whimpered. 

“Sasuke– I– fuck.” 

He loved the sound of that. He slowly slipped off Naruto’s lap and pushed his pants down. He felt Naruto’s eyes on him, felt good about them. Naruto seemed to be fucking him with his eyes alone, and it left him hot and panting. He took Naruto’s cock and licked off some pre-cum. He licked just that tip, warmly and sensually, a few times. 

“You’re so hot.” Naruto whispered, tangling his hands into Sasuke’s hair. 

Sasuke couldn’t do anything more than hum with his lips still on Naruto. Teasingly, he took Naruto into his mouth and licked him. Naruto automatically pushed his hips up. He grabbed his hair and pushed them together. Sasuke allowed Naruto to take over. It wasn’t like he could do anything but focus on the desperate moaning coming from the man he loved. He enjoyed the tight grip the other had on his hair, how the other made it impossible for him to move.    
Naruto, being himself, used the hand with which he wasn’t strangling Sasuke to softly caress his ear. The sensation of something so soft yet so rough made him lose it. “You like it when I fuck your mouth, hm?” Naruto said. His voice sounded rougher than it usually would. 

Sasuke moaned, barely hearable with Naruto’s cock deep inside of his throat. Naruto moaned again at the sound though. He pulled Sasuke’s hair so that he could look at him, pulled back lightly. “You’re so pretty,” He pushed his cocks against Sasuke’s face roughly, smearing cum all over his face. “So pretty–” Naruto put two fingers into his mouth and pulled Sasuke back to his cock like that. Sasuke could feel his own pre-cum wettening his pants, moaning as if he could cry any moment. He could barely hold himself together as Naruto fucked his mouth again. He felt himself going weak, Naruto holding him in place by his hair. He grinded against Naruto’s legs, against his own pants. “Ah fuck, Sasuke– I–” 

Naruto slammed his hips upwards, almost choking Sasuke. He tried to keep his lips so that he wouldn’t hurt Naruto, but the other just kept slamming his cock into his mouth. Sasuke felt shivers go through his back, and then– ”Ah, baby– ” 

Sasuke, at the sound of Naruto’s loud moans and tight grip, came in his pants. Naruto tried to pull him away from his cock as he started cumming as well. He didn’t. He felt his lover’s cum fill his mouth up. He moaned, his lips still tightly around his lover’s cock. “Fuck– Sasuke– You–” 

He swallowed, then looked up. 

Naruto’s eyes were hazy, lovingly. He placed his hand around Sasuke’s jaw and sighed dramatically. “So beautiful.”

He chuckled. He doubted he looked the part. He felt messy. Naruto’s eyes on him made him feel like he was the most amazing being to walk this earth. Naruto was in a habit of making him feel like that. “Feel better now?” 

Naruto laughed. “Ugh, I could run a marathon right now.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Hold that off for me.” Sasuke climbed off the couch clumsily. “I’m going to get cleaned up.” 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto’s lips. “Be right back.” 

He got clean quickly, took one of Naruto’s underpants and another hideous sweater. He silently wondered where Naruto even got these sweaters before pulling it on. He slipped into a pair of warm woolen socks and left his normal ones on the chair Naruto used as a not-yet-wash-chair. 

He quickly walked back downstairs. There, in the kitchen, he used the still hot water to make another cup of ginger tea for Naruto, whether he liked it or not. He stirred some honey through the tea before walking back to the living room. Naruto had pulled the blanket up to his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing quite loudly. 

“Naruto, take some more tea,” he said, trying to wake the other. 

Naruto though, kept snoring with his eyes closed. Sasuke watched him for a few seconds, remembered the strength Naruto’s hands had when pulling him in. Now he was sleeping like a baby. That was no surprise, he guessed. 

Feeling soft, he put the ginger tea down. He walked towards Naruto’s bookshelf, read some of the titles before deciding to read some Paolo Cognetti, and then he walked back towards the couch. He slipped underneath Naruto’s blanket. Warmth hit his skin. He slowly caressed Naruto’s legs, before fetching the tea from the coffee table and sinking further into the couch.

Naruto sleepily sighed and snuggled his face against Sasuke’s stomach. He dropped the book on his lap, just to caress Naruto’s hair and cheek, before picking the book up again. With Naruto draped all over him, he sipped the ginger tea. He hadn’t had ginger tea in what seemed like forever. It softly warmed his throat, stomach. 

He carefully placed his arms so that Naruto could wrap himself up against him even more, then he opened the book. Outside, snow was still falling down as if it would never stop. That sight made him feel a thousand times warmer. It was amazing to feel how warm Naruto and he were together, while outside it snowed enough to keep them here. 

He had never imagined willingly going somewhere knowing he’d have to stay, even if it was just for a while. Knowing that he’d take care of someone, no matter what. Knowing that he’d spend the evening slowly. That he’d spend it caressing his lover’s hair. Reading slow books. Drinking a lot of ginger tea and telling someone to do the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!! Comments make me very very very happy! 
> 
> You can always ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/) or on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/theekom/) !
> 
> If you want to support me, you can also buy me a coffee: [click here for my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fluijten) <3


End file.
